Finding Love
by aliceandnat
Summary: When a best friend finds you and a lover looses you, a change happens and you’ve lost yourself, what do you do? When you are in love, you can’t help yourself. This story takes place between the period when Bella and Jacob first meet and when Edward leave
1. Chapter 1

**FINDING LOVE**

**Lust**

Lets just be honest here, I never liked the look of Bella with that _bloodsucker. _The way he touched her, the way he looked at her. Everything I could never do. When she went to save him, all the way to Italy, for _him,_ risking her life just for _Edward Cullen, _I knew that she would never be mine. I was in love with her, in love with Isabella Swan and I didn't know why. I couldn't get her out of my head; she was always there, no matter what.

Everything reminded me of her, the way she always new what to say, her soft spoken words, so perfect. She was perfect. And I wanted her, all to myself, I didn't want to share her, I didn't want to let her slip away from me, faster than I ever would have imagined. But she did, she left me for that stupid _bloodsucker. _

I was the one stuck in the middle, the friend that would never be anything more. But I wanted more, I always did, from the moment I first met her, months ago, on that dull day on the beach. The moment we talked, the way she blew me away. The way he mouth made such a beautiful O shape when she was surprised. The way she gently nibbled on her lip when she was nervous. Everything about her. I loved Bella so much; at least I did, until I met Edith. She was almost like a gift, sent from god knows where.

The moment she waltzed into La Push, Edith blew me away. Her sandy brown hair flowed down to her back, falling into all the right places. She pursed her lips as she stood, looking at me intently with her shining forest green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, and my heart fluttered.

**A/N: Hmm … Not to sure about this. But, please review!**

1


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Um, just letting you know, the little *** Thing sort of means a new person. Yep! R/R, Thanksss xoxo**

***

**FINGING LOVE**

**Meeting**

The moment I walked into La Push, I knew this was my new home. I looked left and right as I crossed the road, searching for the beach, when I spotted him. He was beautiful, tall and dark. I tightened my lips to stop myself from blurting out a jumble of words as I stopped in my tracks to look at this man.

He was about my age, nothing less, but very, very tall. He had long, black hair and a gorgeous grin that I could resist. He was standing there too, motionless. "Hi," I said to him, hearing my voice shake slightly, "I'm Edith." He smiled back to me and waited for a moment before replying.

"Jacob. You're new here, right?" He asked, his voice made me stop and my heart melted inside my chest. He was so beautiful.

"Yeah," I choked on my words, "Yeah, I'm new here, I just moved from – uh, Duvall," I spat out the name.

"Oh cool," he replied, confused by my sudden strike of hatred.

"Yeah, um, could you tell me where the beach is?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Maybe you could … take me there?" Jacob smiled when I said that, flashing his perfectly white teeth.

"Sure," he answered.

2


	3. Chapter 3

***

**FINGING LOVE**

**Hate**

Edith skipped along with me as we walked to the beach. I snuck a looked at her every so often, I couldn't resist her beauty. "Over here," I yelled out when she started wondering off in the opposite direction.

She giggled, "Wait, Jacob, come through here, it's more fun," she looked at me with striking eyes, begging me to follow her.

I groaned, I was purposely trying to avoid that direction, but she beckoned me forward, and I had to obey. It was as if I was her little puppy dog, she had as much control over me as she wanted. It hurt me to walk through this part of the forest; I could almost taste the memories of Bella Swan as Edith piloted me towards the beach.

"It's almost as if you know where you're going," I said to her, fighting back emotions I didn't want to show her.

"I do," she teased.

3

**A/N I'm going to upload chapter 4, but please review!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

***

**FINGING LOVE**

**Omitted**

I could feel he didn't want me to take him through her, actually I _knew_ he didn't want to go through there, but I tested him. It wasn't unintentional that I led this boy through the forest towards the beach. I knew where I was going; I could feel it was the right way. Jacob grew tenser as we reached the beach. I walked up to the shoreline and sat down on a gray piece of driftwood. In the distance I could see a patch of black, an obvious fire place on the white sand.

"So…" I began, eager to see some more emotions shoot through his face.

"So," Jacob said bitterly, "Why did you choose here, of all places?"

"Just because, I _felt_ like you wanted to come over this way," I could feel like I was on a thin line here, dangling Jacob over the end of a cliff. "You really liked her, didn't you?"

"What?" He spat at me, "who are you talking about?" He looked around, and, as far as I could tell, searched for somewhere to run.

"Bella," I smiled at him and tossed my hair to one side, "I know you liked her," I added in, slyly.

"How … do you … know?"

"I just know. Why don't you talk to her? Or has she run off with," I paused to let him suck it in, "someone else?" I laughed.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Jacob roared as the veins in his arms started to appear more obviously and was beating ever so fast.

"Haha, why not?" I was pushing it now, but it was for his own good. It was his time, the pack needed one more. Sam was depending on me, and so was his life. If I didn't make Jacob exceedingly angry, they would _all _die.

I shot it at him, "I bet –" but I was cut short.

"PISS OFF, LEAVE ME ALONE, AND GO AWAY!" He bellowed. I could see it now, he muscles tightened as his head started to twist and I turned and ran towards the woods, nothing could stop him now, he was _transforming. _

4

**A/N I need at least 2 reviews for the next chapter ... thanks! :D**


End file.
